1. Field of the invention.
This invention relates to water closets and more particularly to an inlet valve closed by water entering the tank, to close the valve.
It is well known that water closet mechanisms frequently malfunction and fail to close after flushing the water closet, as for example by a worn out ball float or foreign objects under or between the valve and it's seat which may result in numerous of gallons of water passing unused from the source of supply to the sewer system.
This invention will eliminate water waste, as a result of malfunctioning water closet components, by automatically shutting or closing the inlet valve to the water tank after a predetermined quantity of water flows through the inlet valve.
2. Description of Prior Art
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be U.S. Pat.No. 2,761,587. This patent discloses a watertight housing having an inlet and outlet to be interposed in a hose or water supply line to a lawn sprinkler, or the like. This device includes a water driven wheel at the inlet end of its housing, which drives a gear train rotating a valve outlet control wheel, which closes the outlet valve after a predetermined quantity of water has passed through the housing.
This invention is distinctive over the above named patent by providing a valve inlet housing, containing a valve manually opened by flushing a water closet, which permits water from the supply to rotate a water wheel and a operate series of speed reducing gears and apply sufficient torque to angularly rotate a cam wheel and close a water valve inlet means after a predetermined number of revolutions of the gears in the gear train, whether or not the water closet tank has been filled to a predetermined level.